Transgenic and Gene-Targeting Shared Resource ? Project Summary Genetically altered mouse models are important tools for the researchers at the University of Kansas Cancer Center (KUCC). The production and analysis of such models ultimately leads to a better understanding of the nature, progression and functional genomics of tumor formation. They also serve as in vivo models for diagnostics and treatment. The Transgenic and Gene-Targeting shared resource (TGTSR), led Jay L. Vivian PhD, supports members of KUCC by providing centralized and comprehensive technical services for the production of novel transgenic and gene-targeted rodents and genetically altered pluripotent stem cells. The TGTSR uses cutting edge methods, state-of-the-art instrumentation, and novel reagents for the generation of these models. The TGTSR, housed at the KUMC campus, has four full time technical staff along with Vivian. The Cancer Center support of the TGTSR allows for the development of specific initiatives in the Facility relevant to cancer research. For example, certain transgenic methods and mutations are particularly relevant to cancer studies, including tissue specific transgene expression, subtle mutations that recapitulate clinically identified variants and somatic mutations and strain-specific nuclear transfer. Emerging technologies, including in vivo genome editing methods (e.g. CRISPR/Cas9 and TALE nucleases) are providing a more rapid means of generating these types of novel mouse models of tumor progression. The integration of these continually evolving methods into the `toolbox' of the TGTSR greatly accelerates the development of animal models of cancer, while also reducing costs to KUCC researchers on all campuses.